Afterlife
by Serania a'Vienje
Summary: Fear is a foreign emotion to Gaara. So when he finally does encounter it after his intense trouble with Akatsuki he is in confusion. What can Temari do to soothe him? Spoiler for chapter 249 [manga]


Summary:

Fear is a foreign feeling to Gaara. So when he finally does encounter it after his intense trouble with Akatsuki he is in confusion. What can Temari do to soothe his anguish?

Spoiler for chapter 249 (manga)

* * *

A deep frown on his face Gaara stood on a formation of rocks in the midst of the vast sand planes of Suna. The only part of him that moved was his crimson hair tousled violently by the roaring wind. 

"So you are still here, staring out into the desert, Gaara. What troubles you?"

"…"

"Gaara-"

His deep calm voice mingled with the wind. She strained her ears to understand the words he spoke.

"I can't talk about it."

_With Shukaku gone…_

"The villagers and council don't blame you for being kidnapped, most of them respect you meanwhile. And they chose not to elect a new Kazekage."

"That's not-"

"You protected them all before you were overpowered. Had your chakra not been that low afterwards, you'd-"

He turned his face towards her. The troubled look he gifted her with let her take a step back. _He has not shown such an expression, since…_

But that she knew how to deal with. What disturbed her far more than the demonic look was the not completely hidden anguish she read in his slightly trembling eyes. Fear was the last feeling she'd ever connect with her brother.

"That's not the reason."

"Is the trouble connected to Shukaku, then?" she asked, in accord with her suspicion.

He studied her face for some time before thinking of an answer. So, she hadn't felt nor suspected? Should he tell her about it? Maybe about the essence of the problem?

He came to a decision. There was no other path for him anyway. He would extend his trust just a little.

"He's gone..."

_Will they continue to trust me with being Kazekage or will they use this chance to again try to annihilate me? Or do they really trust me enough to put up with me and make do with the remaining strength that is mine alone?_

_Who am I anyway? Without him…_

_Yet even if they don't care about me at all, I don't want to lose them. I want them to need me. And I want to remain Kazekage.  
_

Temari froze. They had killed him by extracting his Bijuu. She had been told by Kankurou about the events and the self-sacrifice of Chiyo-baa-sama. She hadn't been absolutely sure if they hadn't resealed his demon and hadn't found the right time to ask.

How did he feel about being separated from the one-tailed beast?

_What could I say to comfort him? I'm no good at advising in the role of an older sibling - There has never been need for it._

His eyes fixed on a point behind her.

_Which parts of my consciousness were his, which were mine? Which abilities can I call my own? I have to come up with some jutsu to make up for the sand shield as soon as possible._

_Right now I have to learn to pay attention even to basic attacks._

He smiled grimly.  
_I'm not invulnerable anymore. When will they try to get rid of me?_

"Are you listening?"

He focused his eyes at her.

_Zoned out again? My concentration ability keeps abandoning me as does my defence.  
He always protected me. And I can't help but feel vulnerable, incomplete, weak…  
naked.  
I don't feel lonely, so why do I feel so lost?_

_I have to redefine my place in life…_

_Just how weak am I?_

"Please attack me, Temari. I need to check what I'm able to do."

She stepped closer so he had to look up at her. When she ruffled his hair his eyed widened in surprise.

"Stupid. Just stop that and relax a bit. We can do some training afterwards, but right now you seem to be too distracted." _Maybe it isn't going to prove too difficult to help him after all. He seems much more like Kankurou now._

_She talks so warmly. So she considers me one of them now?_

_I can remember the last moments with Shukaku until my senses abandoned me and after that. I was dead then._

_So, this is afterlife, I guess…_

_It's strange without the constant fighting for control over my body._

"Come on, let's go back! There's nothing out here that won't be there tomorrow."

_She's right. And the _me_ inside my body won't fade either. _

"Are you coming, Kazekage-sama?"

_I will manage to gather all the scattered pieces of my self and then be complete as I couldn't before._

He smiled.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *


End file.
